


Wifey

by itsukoii, mittilla



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aoi, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Uruha, Use of Real Names, bratty yuu, domestic AU, dominant kou, uni student yuu, working bf kouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittilla/pseuds/mittilla
Summary: Yuu's got more than a few tricks up his sleeve to help Kouyou unwind after a stressful day of work.





	Wifey

**Author's Note:**

> hello! mittilla and i wrote this a few months back but forgot to post it until now, whoops! hopefully you all will enjoy this little fic of bratty yuu and dom kou. ;)
> 
> p.s. i'm deeply sorry for any mistakes, i edited this at 5am and posted it at 6. lol

Morning classes having ended, the cozy living room was currently occupied by a raven-haired university student curled up on the couch under a thick blanket as a similar, but much less warm blanket of white snow covered the outside world. Taking a sip from his coffee, Yuu smiled softly at the sight of the frozen flakes falling to the ground he could see through the large window. Despite his skimpy household attire—consisting of an oversized shirt and some underwear underneath, lacking pants—the blanket he was lounging under kept him warm, as cold as it might have been outside.

Upon his thighs was his laptop, with a blank word document aside from the word "Title" and the appropriate formatting information open on the screen as he knew he had an essay to be writing—but the flat screen TV currently distracting him with The Real Housewives was intruding his every sense, leaving him unable to focus.

But dammit, the drama was just too good.

With a sigh, Yuu closed the lid of his laptop and set it aside onto the coffee table. It was a cozy, Friday afternoon in December; he deserved the time off. And so, tying his long hair up into a messy bun, the student fetched another cup of his favourite caffeinated beverage—shivering with every step, but he'd he damned if he ever wore pants in the comfort of his own home—before climbing back underneath the blanket calling his name from the living room couch.

Not long after, his phone began to call his name as a text lit up the screen. Yuu glanced curiously at the device as it sat upon the coffee table, his apple-cheeks uplifting as the force of his smile pushed them up as a result of the name he saw on the display.

Kouyou: Hey babe. How's your day going? Work is a nightmare, sorry I haven't been able to text you until now :(

Kouyou: I can't wait to get out of this prison and home to you. Today is awful.

Yuu's smile faltered as he read the pixelated words. His boyfriend, Kouyou, worked his ass off at his job, and some days it was known to be nightmarish. With financial support from his family, Yuu didn't work, instead dedicating all of his time to focus on his studies—but sometimes it wasn't enough, and Kouyou always did his best to support them both. They were fortunate enough to be able to rent a nice apartment; it was on the smaller side, but with help from Yuu's mom, they decorated it and made it into the perfect living space for him and his boyfriend.

Yuu was the happiest he could have ever been.

But to see his ever-loving boyfriend be so stressed at work made his heart ache; sometimes the student felt like he wasn't doing enough, or that he wasn't helping in the right ways. Yet Kouyou reassured him every time he doubted himself, letting his precious raven know that his support was all he needed, coming home to him was all he needed, and that he wouldn't be working that job forever. In time, Kouyou vowed to find a job in the creative industry, which Yuu was also aiming for.

Until then, though, Yuu would do all he could to support his amazing boyfriend.

The student twisted his face in thought as he began to formulate something special in his mind—and as soon as it hit him, his bright grin was back. He quickly typed out a message back.

Yuu: oh babyy :(( just a few more hours until u get to play with me and let out all of your stresses, hm? ♡

Yuu: maybe this'll help x

Throwing the blanket off of himself, Yuu pranced to their shared bedroom and quickly rummaged through his drawer of  _ special  _ clothing—things for his and Kouyou's eyes only.

But mostly Kouyou's.

Spotting a pair of red panties rimmed with lace, Yuu removed his less-exciting underwear before slipping on the new ones. The shirt he was wearing over top was one of Kouyou's, which sat slightly oversized and longer on him as he was shorter than his boyfriend. Biting his lip, Yuu made his way over to the full-body mirror in their walk-in closet. He did a couple of test-poses in the mirror before deciding on facing his ass towards the mirror, twisting his upper-body back and shifting his weight to one leg as he lifted up the long shirt to expose his rear. When he'd gotten perfectly into position, Yuu opened the camera app and snapped a photo before sending it to Kouyou, already giddy at the reaction he was sure to receive. The device vibrated with a message just seconds later, and the raven-haired student wasted no time in opening LINE to read it.

Kouyou: oh

Kouyou: my

Kouyou: god

Kouyou: you didn't

Kouyou: is that... my shirt?!

Kouyou: christ, yuu...

Kouyou: how do you expect me to survive the rest of work with a boner?

Kouyou: you naughty kitten, be prepared to be taught a lesson when i get home :)

Yuu couldn't stop himself from giggling aloud as the messages funneled in one after another. Oh, how he wished he could see his boyfriend's shocked face, how he'd have to shift his body to wish away his impending erection in order to hide from coworkers...

Yuu: i'll be waiting x

Yuu: in your shirt and these panties~

Kouyou: What am I going to do with you...

Yuu: punish me ♡

Kouyou: That can be arranged.

The naughty texts had Yuu blushing and laughing as he imagined Kouyou's reactions.

Kouyou: Oh fuck. Coworkers are getting suspicious. gotta go, I love you baby

Yuu: i love you too kou ♡

A raunchy photo and some erotic texts weren't all Yuu had up his sleeve; he wanted to go above and beyond for his love, knowing well enough that this particular day was more stressful than the rest. The student recalled a certain recipe Kouyou had mentioned to be his favourite: a potato-based dish, one his mother used to make. Truthfully, Yuu had no idea how to make it, but with the help of Google, he was confident enough in his cooking abilities (actually, he wasn't, but he would try his best) that he'd be able to produce something as least passable for Kouyou; imagining the smile on Kouyou's face after coming home and being greeted with his favorite dish prepared by his ever-loving little housewife had Yuu giddy with excitement.

With that, the student quickly pulled up a Google search as he made his way to the kitchen, setting his phone down on the counter as he fetched his apron; he didn't really need it, nor did he cook often enough for it to be an owned necessity, but dammit if he didn't look cute in it.

Yuu slipped it over his head and tied the strings around the back of his waist. His front half was now covered, but his butt was still hanging out slightly below his long shirt, exposing itself completely whenever Yuu reached up. With a smirk, he shrugged. Oh well.

The device on the counter had loaded with plenty of results, which had Yuu's eyes widening in intimidation. Eggplant-based? No, Kouyou loved potatoes...

"Aha," the raven whispered aloud, spotting a YouTube video that seemed to be fairly reliable. Immediately the ingredient list had popped up, and he thanked every god that they had every necessary ingredient in their kitchen. After gathering the ingredients, he fetched all the tools: cutlery, pans, trays. Yuu placed his hands on his waist triumphantly, the corner of his lips turning up in a smirk as he pressed play on the video again, ready to be instructed.

Yuu followed every instruction carefully, beginning with chopping the onion and then frying it; adding the minced meat, the potatoes Yuu knew Kouyou loved dearly. The raven paid close attention to the woman in the video, doing all that she did as he dutifully prepared the dish. Occasionally he had to pause and fix his messy bun, tying it tighter as he feared his locks would somehow end up in the food—but otherwise, there were no inconveniences from the time of beginning the preparation to finally setting it in the oven. Meanwhile, he turned on the stove and began to prepare the topping; time passed quickly as he took enjoyment in his creation, occasionally taking breaks to peek at the TV in the living room still marathoning The Real Housewives. Add more flour when the topping appeared too thin, add milk when it seemed too thick—the student stood with his hand on his hip as he mixed the concoction upon the stove, grinning when it began to resemble what was being shown in the tutorial video after adding the correct amount of eggs. Before long, the dish in the oven was ready to be covered in the topping, which Yuu was eager to do, knowing he was in the home stretch of his meal preparation. Forehead slightly dripping with sweat, the student huffed out a breath and patted his forehead with the back of his hand after carefully putting the meal back into the oven to continue baking.

"I did it!" Yuu chanted to himself, followed by a little happy dance as he knew there'd be no way for him to fuck it up at this stage. He tossed his oven mit aside before undoing his apron as he retreated back to the living room, setting a timer on his phone to remind him when to take it out.

~

"Yuu? I'm home."

Kouyou?!

Glancing frantically at his timer, Yuu realized the dish was almost done, but not quite. Dammit, he wanted to have it ready for Kouyou when he got home...   
The raven tapped his lip with a smirk.

Maybe he still could.

"Koooou?" The student sang, prancing out of the living room and to the front door to greet his exhausted, stressed boyfriend—the blond looked disheveled, causing Yuu's face to soften instantly.

Nevertheless, he couldn't allow himself to be distracted by such trivial matters; he had a job to do.

Long, naked, slender legs crossing one in front of the other as he walked, Yuu allowed some of the strands from his messy bun to frame his face as his eyes went half-lidded, glancing up at his taller boyfriend through fluttering eyelashes. When he lapped at his lower lip, Yuu celebrated an internal victory as he watched Kouyou's breath hitch and his eyes go dark; the student walked with a sway in his hips, intentionally causing for his shirt to rise and give sight to the red panties he had kept on since taking the skimpy photo for his boyfriend.

"Oh, _ fuck, _ " Kouyou cursed, his jaw dropping slightly as his gaze fixated on Yuu's attempt to seduce him—clearly, it was working.

"Oh,  _ fuck  _ is right... that's what you'll be doing to me before long, isn't it?" Yuu whispered underneath a smirk, his body now close enough to Kouyou's for him to be able to lift his thigh and place it at the side of his boyfriend's hip, while the front of his body made contact with Kouyou's own. Yuu took the blond's hand in his, maintaining searing eye contact as he brought it behind himself, placing Kouyou's bigger hand upon his ass. Kouyou's breath hitched again, causing for Yuu to smirk as he reached his head up to place a short lick upon the special spot on Kouyou's neck—the spot that Yuu knew drove him  _ insane _ .

"Goddamn, Yuu..." The man huffed and leaned his head back, allowing his raven-haired boyfriend better access; his hand gripped Yuu's ass roughly, earning a moan from Yuu as he continued to kiss and lick that special spot.

Just when Yuu thought he had Kouyou distracted... he didn't.

"Wait, what's that smell?"

Despite Yuu’s adorably suggestive advances, Kouyou’s mind couldn’t stay clouded with lust and desire for long as the delicious scent of a certain and very familiar potato dish filled his nostrils and yanked him back to reality. As soon as he felt those plush lips of his boyfriend detach themselves from the delicate skin of his neck, the blond almost growled with frustration as he failed to predict that loss of touch before the words left his mouth.

Thankfully, the little raven didn’t deprive him of his body as it remained flush with Kouyou’s, warming him up with a certain heat the blond couldn’t ignore. It was a special type of warmth they both shared every time their feelings and desires clashed, submerging them into a certain chaos of passions they’ve always failed to tame. And Kouyou needed this with every fibre of his body, craving the boy in his arms with his entirety, but the unusual, delicious scent kept prodding at his senses and the man couldn’t help but frown and spare a confused look at his boyfriend.

Yuu, on the other hand, donned such a doe-like expression, Kouyou wasn’t sure if he could hold back for long as fire was reigniting in his most intimate parts—one that couldn’t be extinguished so easily and was threatening to make the blond go mad.

“It’s nothing, babe.” Yuu’s sweet, soft voice caressed every nerve and muscle in his body, working its magic and sweeping every tension away.

“I know that smell,” Kouyou insisted, but his words fell on deaf ears as Yuu bit his lips in an even more tempting and suggestive way, leaning close enough for their noses to touch while their hot breaths caressed their lips.

“What smell?” Yuu breathed the words out in a way that made Kouyou’s knees go weak, his mind growing foggy as his much-suppressed desires began to surface again.   
God, Yuu was such a damn tease, Kouyou knew the battle was already lost. His thoughts quickly switched to a much darker and dirtier setting, lustful feelings sending shivers down his hands as they finally allowed themselves to grip at Yuu’s flesh tighter. The boy had such beautiful mounds of ass, soft and gorgeous and filling Kouyou’s palms with their absolute perfection. The sexy curve of the raven’s crack as he pressed his body against Kouyou’s even more had the blond panting and fighting for air, his cheeks reddening by the second, making Yuu chuckle.

“Is that what I think it is? Are you cooking for me, Yuu?” Kouyou managed to whisper, but Yuu’s playful attitude didn’t hesitate in pushing his buttons even further by leaving a long, soft peck on his boyfriend’s lips while his fingers caressed the blond’s sensitive neck in all the right sexy and ticklish ways.

Kouyou’s vision blurred then and he had to close his eyes and try his hardest to remain calm and not moan right then and there.

He almost cursed out loud realizing that Yuu was using all of his weaknesses against him.

“You’re so naughty today,” Kouyou mused. Yuu kept silent once again, instead moving his lips to kiss at the side of the blond’s neck, tickling the skin with expertise, licking and nibbling, smooching intensely while swirling his hot tongue in the most suggestive matter.

And it was then Kouyou almost lost it, his arousal skyrocketing with lust and desire for the raven, making his pants feel tight and uncomfortable as a loud moan finally escaped his lips.   
He wasn’t thinking when his fingers dug deeper into the mounds of Yuu’s ass, almost bruising them as he pushed his boyfriend backwards, making him stumble and squirm in his hold.

“Kou…” Yuu moaned his name through licks and bites, not putting an end to his handy work on the most sensitive parts of  Kouyou’s neck. The blond knew there was no going back from what they had already started, his mind completely submitting to his desires, leading the small raven back to the kitchen where Kouyou found a cute mess of ingredients and cooking supplies laying around.

The adorable sight of what Yuu had been delving into all day had Kouyou’s heart warming up even further as he felt the urge to kiss his boyfriend a second later. And the kiss which followed was heated and full of lust, erasing all of Kouyou’s rationality and replacing it with raw love and passion. He loved this boy so much, cherished and worshiped him, and the blond didn’t hesitate before spinning him around. A yelp escaped Yuu’s lips then as his chest became flush with the empty space on the counter, his breathing becoming erratic, almost in sync with the crazed speed of Kouyou’s panting behind him.

Kouyou froze for a moment then, his eyes glossy as he admired the angle from which he was able to focus on every curve of Yuu’s body. The way his shirt hugged the small waist and extenuated his trembling shoulder blades; the small dive the raven’s spine had before meeting that same delicious roundness which was now fully exposed for Kouyou’s eyes to feast on.

It was too much and the blond couldn’t believe how much of a raven beauty he scored; every time he had the chance to admire Yuu’s gorgeous curves was like another kick to the gut, almost making him cum with no time to spare.

It was time for the blond to have another taste of this deliciousness, though, and he quickly moved his hands down to the raven’s waist as fingers finally traced the curves of Yuu’s ass, making the boy shiver.

Yuu didn’t dare to raise from his spot, not even after Kouyou’s fingers took hold of the red lace between his buttocks. The blond pulled it gently and released it a second later, watching it snap back and cause another shiver from the boy, the squishy mounds jiggling slightly and making Kouyou smirk with immense satisfaction.

“Good boy.” He whispered and slowly dove to his knees, his face close to the boy’s ass this time, fingers squishing the flesh of the two cheeks and pulling them apart. The red lace of Yuu’s panties wasn’t enough to hide that certain twitching hole he loved and Kouyou couldn’t stop himself as he delivered a soft, long lick, tracing that same lace with his tongue, wetting it. 

God, he wanted Yuu so much, his work and worries were long forgotten as nothing else mattered in the world but them.

"Oh fuuuck," Yuu drawled through a moan as soon as he felt the familiar, wet sensation of Kouyou's tongue over his hole—but growled in frustration when he realized his boyfriend was licking over the fabric. "Don't... tease me... that's my job." Another gasp left the student's mouth when—despite Kouyou's tongue being over the fabric—the pleasure was all too real as the man's saliva seeped through, making contact with the raven's pink and pulsating hole. It would stretch when Kouyou's hands were rough in the manner they groped Yuu's asscheeks with, causing a slight burning and bruising sensation, but the raven  _ loved  _ it. He couldn't help but moan at everything his boyfriend did, willing to let him have his way and engage in the much-needed stress reliever after such a long day.

"Someone's impatient," Kouyou muttered after a lick, Yuu writhing and moaning in return; the student scowled, but a smirk followed.

"Says you," the younger one snarked as he bit his lip to hold back a moan. "I hardly even got to say hello before you were shoving me down onto the counter... _ fuck! _ " Yuu's remark was cut short by Kouyou giving a quick slap to his ass; it wasn't hard, but it stung just enough to shut the chatty little raven up.

"Don't act like you weren't asking for it—look at you, wearing nothing but  _ my shirt _ and those skimpy little panties... don't even try to play innocent." Another spank to Yuu's ass and he was nearly yelling a moan; his chest heaved against the cold countertop, coupled by the hot sensation of his boyfriend's breath and tongue and saliva at his asshole. As Kouyou's words registered in his mind, a smirk made its way into Yuu's face again—because  _ okay, _ maybe Kouyou was right.

Yuu was totally asking for it.

Yuu was totally going to get it, too.

Reaching a hand behind himself, the raven's fingers soon found themselves tangled in Kouyou's soft, blond hair, whilst pushing his ass back in an attempt to sandwich his boyfriend's face between his ass and his hand. Yuu couldn't take it anymore, goddammit—couldn't take the relentless teasing...

Kouyou grinned between the other's cheeks as he gave in to Yuu's demand, to which the raven was ecstatic about; he allowed his hand to loosen its grip on Kouyou's hair, allowing the man his own control—which he gladly took, hooking his thumb underneath the middle of the panties that blocked his view of Yuu's hole and pulling them off to the side. The direct contact of tongue-to-hole in the next second had Yuu arching his back with a cry, releasing Kouyou's hair completely as the man licked long stripes from the raven's taint to the tip of his crack, paying extra attention to the hole when his tongue traced over it. He'd swirl his tongue in a way that drove Yuu mad, dipping the dip in just enough to breach the tightened ring of muscle...

"Fuck... fuck, Kou... fuck  _ me _ ," the raven heaved, words coming out as near-unintelligible breaths and pants as he gave into his pride and began to plead. "Please, for the love of God..."

"I don't think God can hear you right now," Kouyou retorted with a grin, pulling his face back from Yuu's ass ever so slightly before delivering another spank followed by a harsh grope of the squishy, rounded cheek. "Only  _ I _ deserve to hear those pretty little pleads of yours."

Mind hazy, Yuu could barely manage to register what his cheeky boyfriend had said; when he did, he rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable."

"Unbelievably good at fucking you."

Oh, the nerve...

"Actions speak louder than words. Give it to me already!" Yuu whined in frustration, his cock already hard and straining against his red panties, wetting the front; goddamn Kouyou for holding this power over You, turning him into a begging, pleading bitch... "Fuck!"

"That's the plan," Kouyou sneered, having licked a finger and began pushing it into the inviting hole, still pulsating with the need to be filled. Yuu's jaw parted in a full-mouth gasp and pant as he was finally given the stretch and fill he had longed for so greatly, unable to hold back the breathy moans wordlessly expressing the pleasure he felt. His hips would subconsciously push themselves back as he fucked himself on Kouyou's finger, clawing at the counter but unable to find something to ground himself as his prostate was hit.

"More…  _ more, _ " the student begged, long strands of raven hair steadily slipping out of his messy bun with every small thrust. "Fill me mor—ahh!"

Request answered mid-demand, Kouyou added one more finger to Yuu's warm hole and delivering a lick soon after, his saliva dripping down to further lubricate the two fingers which were soon followed by a third. The addition was easy for Yuu to handle for he merely let out a breath of a wince, pleasure overtaking every single one of his senses as his hips continued to fuck themselves on his boyfriend's fingers without his command, letting out moans at every movement.

Stunned by the pleasure, Yuu was entirely Kouyou's; his doll, his fucktoy, his plaything—and Yuu enjoyed every moment of it, being the one for his boyfriend to seek solace in whenever he struggled.

"Please... more."

Yuu’s pleas were like commands to the blond and he quickly removed his lips from the delicious, inviting hole of the raven which was now housing 3 of his fingers all at once. The softness was greatly pleasurable as the muscles contracted ever so lightly around his digits and Kouyou admired the way Yuu’s sphincters shone under the dim light of the room, still heavily lubricated with saliva. He pushed his fingers in and and out a few more times, not missing the opportunity to brush at the younger’s prostate, easily coaxing him into another row of heated moans and squirming sounds of pleasure. Yuu was trembling now and Kouyou knew he had him exactly where he wanted him, desperate for pleasure and growing dirtier by the second, his scruples completely gone and ready to submit—to let Kouyou have his way with him.

And Kouyou wasn’t going to hold back, not after all the stress he had to go through that day, when was finally home with his beloved raven who already had him focused on much pleasurable things at hand.

As the blond stood up and was back on his feet, Yuu let out a moan of dissatisfaction, his body slightly raising up from the countertop but was quickly shoved back by Kouyou’s strong hands. 

“Please don’t move,” Kouyou whispered then and Yuu obliged, not daring to move from his spot again as the blond finally unbuttoned his shirt and got rid of his clothes in a flash, exposing his upper half entirely. His pants were next to undo and when he opened them enough to free his cock from the confines of his underwear, Kouyou couldn’t help the loud growl that escaped his lips while his hand delivered a stroke along the shaft, heating his hardened flesh even more than before.

Yuu’s body looked so small and fragile as it kept trembling with anticipation and Kouyou smirked to himself, his hips nearing the raven’s backside until his cock submerged between the squishy cheeks of the younger’s ass.

“Oh ngh, fuck…” Yuu growled, eagerness and lust dripping from every noise which left his mouth. Kouyou’s smirk grew wider before smacking the younger’s ass quite harsher than before, earning a hiss and a soft whimper from him.

He didn’t hesitate anymore and delivered a particularly harsh grind at Yuu’s crack, letting a breath out as he did so, teasing the raven’s hole between his asscheeks with another grind... and another.

“God, Kouyou, please!” Yuu’s voice had turned so faint and broken by now that Kouyou felt a wicked sense of satisfaction that only prompted him to tease Yuu more.

“What are you begging me for, my soft kitten?”

“Ngh...” Yuu’s whimper was even more cracked than before and Kouyou’s next grind against Yuu’s ass was particularly teasing, letting the flesh of his cock push at the raven’s hole—not penetrating it, but teasing it harshly enough for the student to let out a high pitched moan. ”Fuck me, Kou, please fuck me...”

“You have to earn it first,” Kouyou retorted in a husky voice, ”my seductive little kitten.”

And then Kouyou pulled away from Yuu’s trembling form while his hands quickly grabbed him by the sides, pulling and spinning him around a second later. The raven almost lost his balance but was quickly forced to kneel before his tall boyfriend by a particularly harsh pull at his soft bun, causing him to hiss in pain.

Yuu’s eyes shot up quickly after, staring right at Kouyou’s own and the blond felt giddy inside seeing how spent and debauched the boy already was. The lust gathered in his half-lidded eyes didn’t leave him even after Kouyou shoved his hardened length between the plush softness of his lips. It was a sight of beauty and intoxicating desire as Kouyou observed how the younger’s complexion changed and flushed immediately after his cheeks hollowed as the boy sucked hard, tears blurring his vision.

The sudden intrusion of thick cock to Yuu's plush, full lips and soft mouth had the raven-haired student gagging slightly upon instinct, but was quick to cave in to Kouyou's oh-so-freeing domineering advances, the older man always so easily stripping the student of his playful, teasing ways at will, asserting complete order over the younger. As much as Yuu liked to tease and corrupt Kouyou, he had to admit that letting go and completely submitting was one hell of a turn on; the grip the blond held in Yuu's slowly-faltering, already-messy bun, the half-lidded eyes and furrowed eyebrows that scrutinized his every move—every detail of the powerful man had the student's cock pitching a damp tent in his panties, his loosened hole throbbing and begging for something thicker than the three fingers unfortunately removed and leaving Yuu empty.

Well, not completely empty, for his mouth was filled to the brim with the throbbing cock he was always a slut for. The thing could bring him to his knees any day of the week, any time of day, and Yuu would never complain. Undoubtedly, Yuu still held the tiniest bit of his own dominance in the way he'd hollow his cheeks and suck in the ways he knew drove Kouyou the most insane, eagerly swirling his tongue around the head and around the girth as it filled his mouth to the brim, nearly hitting the back of his throat. Being Yuu's first, Kouyou's large cock in the beginning had been quite the challenge, but with determination and the objective to please, the student had become a near master in his field of pleasure—or at least he liked to believe he was.

Occasionally, Yuu would allow himself to get cocky and attempt to rile up Kouyou even further in situations like these by utilizing all that he knew; even now, under the man's influence and full dominance, Yuu's playful nature would hit a spike as he used his tongue to place fleeting touches upon the cock in his mouth, his lips just barely encasing around the intrusion—which would inevitably lead Kouyou to even further frustration and domination, a darkness overtaking his face that both frightened and excited Yuu. The man gripped his doll's hair harder, eliciting a muffled yelp from Yuu around Kouyou's cock as the pain in his scalp took the raven by surprise; and yet it was followed by a moan when Kouyou used that grip to push Yuu's mouth further down the shaft.

"You never quit, do you?" Kouyou growled, any sign of amusement void in his darkened face, again proving to be just as frightening as it was exciting for Yuu. "A constant tease like you really needs to be put in his place..."

_ Put me in my place, please! _ Yuu cried out inside his mind, knowing well enough that the only vocal sounds he could produce were muffled moans and cries with every slow thrust Kouyou was beginning to deliver with his hips, clearly having had enough of his boyfriend's endless teasing and playful nature; it was time to put a cap on it, to which Yuu could merely oblige as the grip in his hair and the pace of the blond's hips steadily increased.

Eyes going blurry with tears, all the student could do in that moment was blink them away before they could run down his flushed cheeks as a result of the thick cock sliding back and forth within his mouth, occasionally bumping the back of his throat.  Above him, Kouyou was letting out gruff, breathy moans with every thrust, the sound alone causing Yuu's neglected cock to twitch in his panties.

"That's right, kitten..." Kouyou huffed through gritted teeth, applying further pressure to Yuu's mangled bun as he forced a particularly hard thrust into the completely-submissive doll's mouth. "You're under my domination. Don't you forget it."

Kouyou’s dirty words seemed to reflect on the boy and Yuu’s throat slowly gave in to the intrusion, letting the cock slide deeper. The raven’s eyes were already filled with tears, spilling as soon as his gag reflex reacted to the flesh buried deep inside his mouth. At that moment, Kouyou couldn’t suppress his moans either as they left him in a breathy mess, his hands gripping at Yuu’s hair tighter, making him gag even further, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout his boyfriend’s length.

The intense blowjob Yuu was giving him had been a treat to the blond, something they didn’t practice much, but kept for situations as heated as this. Their emotions had piled up, a mountain of unconveyed desires, suppressed emotions and sexual frustration they were both desperate to let out. Kouyou had been at fault the most, his work exhausting him to a point where he couldn’t grant more than sweet affections of good night to the boy, but his innermost and darkest desires had finally unleashed and his self control long gone as he didn’t hesitate to have his way with Yuu, who had been nothing but an inviting, sexy tease.

Kouyou couldn’t have enough of his boyfriend now, his eyes blurry but not missing any detail of the way his boyfriend writhed under his hold. The tears staining Yuu’s cheeks and the skin of his gorgeous, flushed face turning a deeper shade of red with every thrust inside his mouth.

It didn’t take long before the raven submitted entirely and his hands grabbed at Kouyou’s hips, seeking support as he tried to ground himself as Kouyou’s speed increased.

He wasn’t thinking anymore, his mind blank with white pleasure as he felt a wave of heat spread through his entire body. The raven seemed to feel that Kouyou was close, because one of his hands quickly reached around the blond’s cock, holding it gently at the base as he tried to deliver some thrusts along his mouth.

It was then the blond felt his emotions spinning and bursting like fireworks inside his chest, his hands releasing the boy’s hair and gripping the corner of the countertop with a force that turned his knuckles white.

His orgasm came in a wave of growls and breathy moans of pleasure, his eyes focused on the raven kneeling in front of him. Yuu’s soft lips enclosed around his cock as he took all of the seed Kouyou’s member released. It took some time for the blond to actually regain his composure afterwards, Yuu parting his lips in return and tracing the curves of Kouyou’s length with them. 

The blond was stunned and his eyes widened when the boy parted his lips to reveal the sperm gathered on his tongue, pushing the liquid out of his mouth in a teasing manner only a second later. Kouyou was mesmerized as he watched his lover nuzzle his member with a smirk, the white substance staining his cheeks as it spread from the corners of his lips. 

The boy looked like such a mess, Kouyou felt powerful as he watched him from above, pride and possession rising inside of him as he knew that beautiful boy belonged to him and him only.

And as much as he enjoyed the show his little kitten was putting up for him, Kouyou’s arousal was reigniting with a heat he failed to suppress. One of his hands reached down to hold the raven’s chin as their eyes met and Kouyou’s words came as a whisper, his lips curved in a smirk.

“Let’s what other holes need to be filled.”

_ All of them! _ Yuu thought whilst using a moan to voice his desires aloud. Some of the semen still left in his tainted mouth dribbled down onto his boyfriend's fingers, strongly gripping the raven's soft face. His tongue was quick to lap at the spilled substances, clouded eyes concealed by lengthy eyelashes and lids that were halfway down, coating Kouyou's digits in saliva as he cleaned; as best as he could, anyways, with remnants of seed still soiling his mouth.   


After sucking diligently on each finger, Yuu felt a tug in his hair that made him grit his teeth in surprise and in pain; Kouyou had used his other hand to pull the raven back, standing tall above the kneeling figure with an intimidating gaze—Yuu fucking loved when Kouyou became dominant like he was currently. It was  _ so  _ hot, he felt his cock throbbing and his hole pulsing in the desire to be filled and fucked.   


At last, Yuu had regained the strength in his body to speak—or rather, moan, beg, and plead—his needs. "All of my holes... fuck them all, Kouyouuuu...!"   


In the next moment, the flimsy raven felt himself being hoisted up by arms hooked underneath his own, and before he knew it, he was standing weak-legged like a newborn deer. Thankfully, the countertop was nearby to catch his fall as he scrambled for something to grip onto, Kouyou's strong hands gripping just the same at the slim and curvy waist that was Yuu's. The raven was now resuming the bent-over position he had once been in earlier in their sexual endeavours, and it was one he favored quite highly; there was nothing like the feeling of Kouyou's strong hips slamming against Yuu's plush behind which was now high in the air and on display. The student moaned at the thought alone, giving his ass a quick shake.   


Growing impatient, Yuu threw a glance over his shoulder to see Kouyou rolling a condom onto his already-hardened cock despite being flaccid just minutes ago. The blond spat into his fingers before lathering Yuu's hole back up, the slimy sensation causing the raven to jump before he relaxed into the feeling of Kouyou's fingers ever so lightly teasing the exterior ring of muscle and occasionally dipping into it. Kouyou's fingers were big, but they weren't big enough!   


"Put it in, goddammit!" Yuu whined, pushing his ass back in impatience. "I need to get fucked!"

A frustrated groan escaped Kouyou's mouth, one so sexy it sent chills through the raven's spine. "You're such a whore... so goddamn needy." The blond's hand swept across Yuu's rear, leaving behind a red print and a loud smacking sound followed by a yelp of pleasure from the raven. "You're so spoiled, so pampered... but I just can't say no to you, no matter how hard I try." In the next moment—thighs quivering and cock leaking from his boyfriend's harsh words and physical ministrations—Yuu was at last granted the stretch of much-needed cock, his hole taking it in as if he were born to be fucked—which, in a way, he was. Salvia pooled in his mouth, steadily leaking over his plump lips followed by moans and cries at the pleasurable intrusion, Yuu pushed his ass back further against Kouyou's cock, impaling himself even more as he acted out in desperation for release; he was a whore, he was spoiled, and he was pampered. Yuu wouldn't have it any other way—especially not when Kouyou would get so riled up with dominance. It was too goddamn hot.   


"Fuck yes!" Yuu cried then, each one of Kouyou's hands holding onto each one of the raven's abused and discoloured cheeks as he sheathed himself completely with Yuu's front flat against the countertop. "Move, goddammit... move!"   


Kouyou huffed and growled before delivering his first thrust, Yuu crying out in both pain and pleasure. "You think you can get away with talking to me like that?" the blond snarled, delivering another spank to Yuu's ass and eliciting a cry from him. "It's almost as if you want to be punished." Kouyou spoke through broken groans and breaths as he thrusted his hips back and forth, cock throbbing in desire at the sight of Yuu so debauched. The raven's walls were still tight around his cock despite the plentiful preparation, delivering the most pleasurable sensations to Kouyou's member. Yuu's cries, moans and pleads only added to the sensation, as the raven had now surrendered into completely submission.   


Even if he didn't speak it aloud, however, Yuu  _ did  _ love to be punished—but now, having finally received what he had been longing for for so long, his mind was nothing but mush as the only thing he could focus on was getting pounded into oblivion, his own cock leaking all over the countertop. His bun was ruined, sweaty strands of hair cascading down all over his neck, back and over his face, some getting caught in his mouth or tipped by the saliva that continued to pour out of his parted lips, forced out by the aggressive moans which escaped him at every thrust of his boyfriend's hips.   


It wasn't long before Kouyou had found that special spot within Yuu that made him lose all sense of his surroundings, only being able to comprehend the immense pleasure he was being delivered. 

After giving another spank to Yuu's behind, Kouyou had let out the snarl of a feral animal before leaning himself down onto the raven—nearly crushing the delicate boy in the process—but the angle allowed him to deliver even deeper, harder thrusts, each one driving Yuu closer and closer to the edge before finally the raven had cried out louder than he had all evening, his cock pulsing and twitching as it emptied itself onto the counter while Kouyou's own load filled the condom inside of Yuu. The clenching and pulsing of the raven's walls milked Kouyou dry as he and Yuu lay spent, the blond's hot breaths tickling the back of Yuu's neck while Yuu huffed like never before as he relished in his mind-blowing orgasm.   


No matter how many times they had sex, neither one felt as though the passion and the pleasure had ever decreased—leading them to fuck like bunnies on the regular, and yet they always craved  _ more _ .   


"Fuck, Yuu..."   


"Kou..." Yuu wheezed in response, feeling the blond peel his sweaty torso away from the raven's back. "That was so fucking good."   


Gaining his bearings a little bit, Kouyou trashed his condom before returning to rub Yuu's bum tenderly. "I didn't go overboard, did I? Was it too much? Did I hurt you?"   


At the immediate fretting, Yuu merely chuckled. "No. You know I love it when you give it to me rough. I am a spoiled whore, after all—I deserve it."   


"God, don't get me going again," Kouyou said in a low voice, helping Yuu off the counter and into a standing position. He then spun his beau around to look down into his half-lidded, post-orgasm glazed eyes. "You know, I'd love to have you as my full course meal tonight, but then I remember what you cooked..."   


"Oh fuck!" At the mention of the meal, Yuu bolted out of Kouyou's arms to open the oven. "Fuck, I burned it! Shit!"   


"Baby, shh, it's okay," Kouyou hushed when he saw the raven's eyes filling with tears, his bottom lip beginning to tremble. "I'm sure it's still good. And if not, we'll make another one, okay?" He moved to hug the raven from behind, Yuu wiping at his eyes in frustration, but sighed with a small smile afterwards.   


"Okay."   


"Besides," Kouyou hummed, "that sex was  _ totally  _ worth burning dinner for."   


"Shut up, you perv!"


End file.
